14 Grudnia 2018 Pożar
14 grudnia 2018 Pożar -''' opowiadanie z perspektywy Gienia Zagórskiego wspominające pożar w kamienicy przy ulicy Muchomorowej 35. '''Wystąpili: * Gieniu Zagórski * Boska Ciecz * Kuciowa * Hieronim Rudkowski * Aleksander Stwardniewicz * Jarek Jaki * Lońka Rudkowska Wspomnieni: * Thomas John * People Of Doom CIEKAWOSTKI: * Nie wspomniano o tym, ale to był pierwszy pożar w kamienicy od lat. * Jest to jedno z opowiadań, w którym nikt nigdzie nie nagnoił. 14 grudnia 2018, Pożar Jak to w piątki bywa, Gieniu postanowił sobie kupić Boską Ciecz u Kuciowej w sklepie, który funkcjonował już bardzo długi czas. Pan Zagórski kupił kratę wódki, a za nim stał w kolejce Hieronim Rudkowski, który jak się okazało, wykłócał się z kasjerką. - Ale jak to kurde nie można na zeszyt? - zapytał Rudkowski. - Panie Hieronimie, nie można i już. - odpowiedziała dosadnie Kuciowa. - Ale jak to kurde? - pytał po raz kolejny Hieronim. - Panie Rudkowski, są przepisy unijne na ten temat i kupujesz Pan czy trujesz? - stanowczo wypowiedziała się Kuciowa. Rudkowski wyszedł zły ze sklepu. Całą rozmowę podsłuchał Gieniu, który opowiedział panu Aleksandrowi Stwardniewiczowi o całej sytuacji. A co on na to? - Ha, grubas jebany, hipis pierdolony z glacą zamiast mózgu nie ma już kasy! Zresztą i tak by pił do lustra jebaniec. - skwitował sytuację nielubianego sąsiada Olek. - Ciekawe co mu się pogorszyła sytuacja finansowa? - dociekał Gieniu. Nagle wpadł Jarosław Jaki pukając wcześniej do mieszkania Olka, bo planowo miała być libacja alkoholowa. - Słuchajcie, nie uwierzycie. Rudkowskiego wywalili z geodezji. - oznajmił Jarek. Aleksander wpadł w głośny śmiech, a Gieniu pytał "Za co?". Jarek na to: - Podobno szef łapał go na popijaniu alkoholu, ale to tylko plotki. Teraz Gieniu zaczął się śmiać głośno i rzucił od siebie: - Mnie przez tyle lat nie złapali, a pracuję już ileś dekad. Zauważę, że pracuję na świeżym powietrzu, o! - Krzakobrody, bo spółdzielnia nie patrzy. Oni wszystko mają w dupie. - dosolił Aleksander Gieniowi. - Tak tak, a pan dozorca też święty. Z Boską Cieczą na patrolu. - - Przejebiesz kiedyś... - groził Aleksander, aż nagle... - Czujecie to? Tak jakby kurwa spalenizna... Nagle ktoś krzyknął na podwórzu: POŻAR, PALI SIĘ! Była to godzina szesnasta, ciemno jak wiadomo gdzie. Wszyscy musieli się ewakuować. Libacja poszła się jebać. Na zewnątrz wszyscy mieszkańcy klatki czekali aż straż pożarna przyjedzie i zrobi porządek. Nagle... - RATUNKU! HIERONIM W PIWNICY SIĘ ZACZADZIŁ! - krzyczała na cały regulator jego żona Lońka. Oczywiście Aleksander musiał powstrzymać śmiech, Gieniu też, no i Jarek tak samo. Jednak po chwili przyjechała straż pożarna i w ciągu dwudziestu minut wyciągnęli Rudkowskiego z piwnicy, a było ciężko. Dalej to wiadomo, trafił do szpitala na obserwację. Już po raz drugi w krótkim czasie. Parę godzin później po akcji gaśniczej, Olek i Gieniu kontynuowali popijawę, aż w radiu usłyszeli, że w piwnicy było zarzewie ognia. - To skurwysyn! On chciał nas spalić żywcem! Zajebię skurwiela na mielone! - odgrażał się Aleksander, ale dalej w radiu było mówione, że instalacja elektryczna poszła i zaczęło się jarać. Na to Aleksander: - Kurwa pierdolona mać! Teraz będzie wyższy czynsz za naprawę elektryki! I będzie wiercenie, kurwa kurwa kurwa! - rozpaczał Olek. - Pamiętacie tego e-maila, którego przysłał mi Thomas z People of Doom? - zapytał Gieniu. - Tego w którym pisał, że kamienica się zajara? Tak, coś było, ale nie chciało mi się wierzyć, bo wróżby to bzdety. - mówił Jarek, który zresztą też widział maila. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! - rozpaczał dalej pan Stwardniewicz. - Już wolałem po ciemku wdepnąć na jebaną żarówkę w kapciach! - Ale z drugiej strony... - chciał zauważyć Jarek - ...wróżba mówiła, że przed świętami, ale nie że tak wcześnie. Ta wróżka Antonina czy jak jej tam... - Jarek, to był zwykły przypadek. I ja to udowodnię... wkrótce, bo nie mam kasy na jej przepowiednie. Sto złotych od przepowiedni to za dużo. - narzekał Gieniu. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa mać... - dalej rozpaczał Aleksander Stwardniewicz, aż nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, w których stała Lońka Rudkowska. - Panowie, przepraszam, że nachodzę, ale mam nadzieję, że nie podejrzewacie mojego męża o... - nie dokończyła Lońka, a oni zgodnie: "Nie." Żona Rudkowskiego była mocno zdziwiona i poszła sobie. Teraz pytanie: skąd wziąć szmal na wróżkę? - Ja powiem jedno. Chrzanić tę wróżkę i co się stanie to nam powiedzą. Ament! - skwitował Stwardniewicz Aleksander na koniec. Kategoria:Gieniu Zagórski Kategoria:Muchomorowa 35 Kategoria:Osiedle Grzybów Kategoria:Dzieła